Konoha's Legendary Trickster Illusionist
by Cloud1239999
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has always been a trickster at heart. What would he be like though if the tenant within him was a mystical trickster illusionist instead of a hulking being of destruction? This is a Naruto/Pokegirl crossover that is not focused around sex
1. 0: Sealed

-=Please Read First=-

Okay people, sorry I haven't posted anything in so long but a thing called life came along and bit me in the ass. Then it proceeded to nag me until I got off my ass and actually started moving forwards with my life. Then when things got into a rhythm and I could get back to reading and writing fics I came to the sudden realization that all of my fics were slowly driving themselves into dead ends since I never truly had any plans except for how I could make Naruto cooler.

This eventually led to my decision to drop those stories. They have now officially been abandoned (please send me a pm if you want to take over one of them). Apologies again to those that may be disappointed by this but now I've gone ahead and actually gone through all of the proper planning stages for a story.

This story idea started off from seeing a couple stories where Naruto finds himself in the Pokegirl scenario. PLEASE STOP. Don't leave right away and keep reading this. I do agree that the pokegirl scenario just seems to be an excuse for random (and frequent) chances to write lemons but then I went ahead and searched other sites on the net and read some other pokegirl stories and came to the conclusion that the scenario can lead to some really interesting scenario's. Hell, some of them never even had any lemons in them at all (a shocker I know). I then started thinking about what I could do to integrate a crossover that would be fun to read and came across the idea of replacing the Kyubi of the Naruto storyline with the Pokegirl of the same name. I proceeded to mix up some different ideas to make it believable for a storyline as well as a plot for this storyline.

Now, my hard work has finally bared fruit and this twenty-seven chapter long story (if you count this prologue) is the result. I've plotted out the general timeline and events for each and every chapter, and am now starting to truly write it out. I will warn you now that there are two lemons planned to happen in this story, and to those who are thinking the worse, they aren't orgies with several females/pokegirls. There is only one pokegirl that will be seen in the course of this story though that will change if I decide to go into a sequel (which will be decided based on the popularity of this story).

Now please sit back and enjoy. Of course I always love to hear what you all think of my work so reviews will always be appreciated even if they are only to let me know if you don't like this story as long as you actually tell me what you don't like.

OoOoO

Konoha's Legendary Trickster Illusionist

A Naruto/Pokegirl crossover story that doesn't have sex as its main focus.

Prologue: Sealed.

OoOoO

In an unknown place laid a cage. The place appeared to be a sewer, but it was host to the giant cage nonetheless. In the center of the murky ankle deep waters laid a naked female body. If you excluded the nine fire red tails that were strewn around the body then you would think that she was your perfectly normal redheaded twenty year old woman.

A few seconds later a grown was heard in the empty sewer as the eyes of the red head blinked a few times as she sat up and stretched giving an impressive show to absolutely nobody.

After wiping the sleep from the corners of her eyes and giving an impressive yawn she looked around her dank surroundings. After a minute of looking around she spoke.

"Well, shit." She gave another yawn right after that eloquent statement and gave another nod before rising from the ground. "That damn Shinigami could've warned me that the boy's mind would be such a dump to live in." She continued muttering to herself for a few more seconds as she glanced around again.

If one were watching her eyes then they would've seen them suddenly sharpen into a calculating look as she started taking a harder look at her surroundings.

"At least I still have my powers." She said to herself as she closed her eyes in concentration, standing tall as she dead so, spreading her arms to her sides as her tails fanned out behind her.

Slowly her surroundings, all except for the cage bars, started to shimmer and change as she applied her powers. Colors of reds, yellows, and a few others started appearing all around her running over one another as they started to form into objects

First yellows bled down the walls taking on the appearance of paint, then reds started to become carpet on the ground that seemed to absorb and dissipate the water on the ground. This was followed by a little bit of brown appearing against one of the walls becoming a desk, and then a few other colors blending together to become a bed with red sheets. A few more colors came together against one of the walls before turning into a window that showed a view of a sun setting over a mountain.

Once this was done she took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she opened her eyes again and observed her surroundings again. She ran her feet over the carpet under them and gave off a slight smirk as she felt the soft texture under her feet.

"Damn, I'm good." She said to her surroundings before blinking and with a snap of her fingers (just for show mind you) made a bookshelf appear next to the desk.

"Can't be getting too bored while I wait now can I?" She asked herself.

With that Kyu the pokegirl grabbed a book off of the bookshelf and sat down to read for a little while. What she was reading over however wasn't actually a story, but rather the terms of the deal that she'd made with the Death God of this world once it was summoned to seal her away.

"I'm glad he allowed me a chance for a deal once he realized that I was tricked into attacking this city." She said as she continued reading. "And all I have to do is share my powers with him once he hits ten, then hope that one day the child will come to care about me."

She then snapped the book shut and put the book detailing the deal and put it back on her bookshelf. Kyu then proceeded to crawl into the bed and started to drift off to sleep.

"Glad I can still make my illusions powerful enough to be like reality." She thought to herself before finally drifting off to sleep.

OoOoO

End Prologue

OoOoO

A pretty bland chapter I know. This is the only one that will be focused on only Kyu the Pokegirl like that. Next chapter, will introduce the Naruto that has been made through the change of tenant and the contract that she'd have made with the Shinigami.

Hope to see you all next chapter. It should be out in about a week.

Please let me know what you all think so far, even if there isn't much to form an opinion on yet. Of course more of the details behind Kyu's sealing will be revealed in future chapters.


	2. 1: Tricked you

AN: A very helpful reviewer has managed to spur me on with his very constructive review. He pointed out a few grammar mistakes that I made and threw in a few good comments that made me even more excited to write this story so I went ahead and started writing this chapter ahead of my schedule.

Now without further ado, here we go!

OoOoO

Konoha's Legendary Trickster Illusionist

A Naruto/Pokegirl crossover story that doesn't have sex as its main focus.

Chapter 1: Tricked you.

OoOoO

15 years after the Kyubi attack:

Uzumaki Naruto was hidden within the confines of the attic in a condemned building as he admired his work from a window.

Dressed all in black, with a scarf wrapped around his head to hide his brightly colored hair, Naruto could only smirk as he watched the frustrated chuunin run around below as others made quick work to try and clean up his latest work before word spread too far about it.

'As if.' He thought to himself as he looked up to the painted faces of the past Hokage's. 'This has got to have been seen by the whole village already. They can't clean what isn't really there anyways.' That final part came with an increase to the size of his smirk.

What many people in Konoha keep forgetting is that along with being an insatiable prankster, Uzumaki Naruto is what they believe to be a genius level genjutsu specialist.

'Well, time to make my appearance.' Naruto thought to himself after admiring the painted faces for another minute. He proceeded to unwrap the scarf from around his head revealing bright blonde hair that had red streaks through it, and then he gave his head a good shake to make it stand back up again in its normal style.

Throwing a few pieces of candy into his mouth as he did so, Naruto left the room by walking through the wall in the back of the room as if he was a ghost.

OoOoO

Umino Iruka was pissed. There were only two days, TWO DAYS, until the gennin exams and one of his students had to go and pull something like this.

Oh, he would admit later to himself that the looks that were put on the Hokage's faces were quite humorous. However, it was the fact that it was even done in the first place that was the problem.

He returned to himself from his internal rant and looked down upon the grinning form of Naruto who was tied up with several feet of rope at the front of the class and shook his head.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto." He said as he gave a disappointed look to his #1 troublemaking student. He suddenly smacked the blonde upside the head. "What the hell do you think you're doing, pulling stupid stunts like this right before graduation?" He then proceeded to glare at Naruto as others in the classroom snicker.

Naruto gave a slight glare at Iruka out of the corner of eyes which changed as he smirked again. "I was having fun? What else would I be doing painting the monument?"

Iruka couldn't help but rub his temples to try and rid himself of his quickly spreading headache. Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the smirk that suddenly started to spread across Iruka's face while his back was to the rest of the class.

"Ok, then." He said while continuing to smirk at Naruto while the others couldn't see it. "Then I'm going to have fun giving all of you a POP QUIZ!" Iruka spun around at the last two words and grinned at the sudden groans that came from the most vocal of his class.

Mizuki who was quietly sitting in the front corner of the room stood at this class and started rallying the students into a line barking instructions as he did so.

"Alright kids, line up alphabetically by last name. You'll be doing a henge into a fellow classmate given to you as your turn arrives."

As Mizuki gave his orders and the other kids proceeded to line up, Iruka smiled at Naruto and pushed the boy into joining the line. He then walked picked up his clipboard and stood in front of the chalkboard where the first of the kids, Aburame Shino, stood waiting for further instructions.

"Alright Shino, I want to see you Henge into Shikamaru-san." Shino gave a nod before quickly making the necessary hand seals and disappearing into a cloud of smoke. A few seconds later, an exact copy of Shikamaru (slouched stance included) appeared from the dissipated cloud.

"Good job, Shino." Iruka smiled at Shino with a nod. As Shino walked back to his seat he continued down the list. "Chouji, I want you to transform into Kiba."

At this point Naruto lost interest in watching his fellow classmates and decided to look out the window as the line slowly moved forwards. He heard a couple chuckles here, a sigh of exasperation there. It continued along until Naruto heard something that caught his attention making him watch again.

"Okay Hinata," Iruka said with a smile to the blushing girl. "I want you to transform into Naruto."

Naruto could've sworn that he had never seen the girl turn atomic red so fast before.

The wide-eyed girl stared at Iruka for a few seconds before she suddenly eeped and quickly made the necessary seals.

This time when the cloud of smoke cleared Iruka and Naruto were both baffled. Around them the other class members started laughing causing the shirtless Naruto at the front of the room to turn red in the face.

Glancing quickly down the front of his shirt, Naruto had to wonder one thing. 'How the hell does she know what I look without my shirt on?'

The Hinata-Naruto quickly looked down at the well-toned chest she (currently he) had and with a sudden squeak of surprise disappeared in a cloud of smoke before Hinata quickly marched back to her seat amidst the laughter of her peers and the curious eyes of her Sensei and Naruto.

With a chuckle and a knowing look Iruka continued down the list while Naruto went back to looking out the window. It was another few minutes before Naruto was brought back to the room mentally as his own name was called out.

"Naruto, since you're the reason behind this pop quiz I'm going to instead ask you to transform into somebody outside of this classroom that I know you played a trick on a few weeks ago." Naruto gave Iruka a sheepish grin before becoming serious as he awaited the name of the person he'd have to change into.

Iruka took a few seconds to watch the serious stance that Naruto held as he relished in the rare mood that Naruto was displaying. He eventually decided to just get it over with by announcing the name. "Sarutobi Asuma."

Many of the students glanced at each other questioningly while many of those who were clan heirs gawked at the knowledge that Naruto had played a prank on one of the Sandaime's children and got away in one piece.

Naruto only grinned again at the name. "Oh yeah, Smokie-san." His reaction got several more incredulous stares and some chuckles from other students.

Naruto then made a single hand seal, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

When the cloud of smoke disappeared there was a tall black haired man standing there. Many of the students began to recognize the famous Jounin that now stood before them smoking a cigarette.

Iruka proceeded to march around Naruto as he mentally ticked off all of the defining features that he knew would be given in a description of the man right down to the trench knives he could see sticking out of the open equipment pouch on his right hip and the slightly slouched stance.

Iruka nodded to himself, impressed despite himself of the well done Henge before him.

"Good job Naruto." He praised aloud to the class. "I don't see anything wrong at all with the henge."

With another cloud of smoke Naruto reappeared as he walked to his seat for the first time that day. "Heh, you know I'm awesome sensei." Naruto stated with a thumb pointed at himself.

Iruka could only roll his eyes as he called on the next person. "Sasuke, I want you to henge into Shino."

OoOoO

That afternoon the streets of Konoha around the base of the Hokage monument were busier then usual. Looking up at the faces from the amongst the crowd Yuhi Kurenai couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she quietly took in the changes made to the otherwise boring stone faces.

Hearing whispers begin to float back from the base of the monument about the one who had the gall to do such a thing Kurenai began skillfully slipping her way around people as she worked her way towards a better view of who she just heard was being punished with cleaning the whole thing up.

She reached where she wanted to be just in time to hear the end of a lecture that Umino Iruka was giving to Uzumaki Naruto.

"And that Naruto is why this monument has stood here as a memorial to our villages greatest hero's, our leaders."

Naruto's reaction to the lecture was a roll of his eyes as he picked his left ear with his pinky. "Yeah, yeah Iruka-sensei. I know all about this already."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS??" Iruka yelled causing Naruto to arch an eyebrow towards him before he answered.

"Because one day I will join them on the side of that mountain." Naruto said as he lifted one hand before his face where to his point of view it covered the blank space right next to the Yondaime's face.

Hearing Naruto's heartfelt answer, Iruka could only smile down at the blonde with red streaks while he couldn't be seen by the boy.

"Alright then," Iruka finally said after a few seconds of silence from the two of them. "Then your first step towards that goal from here is to clean up your own mess." Iruka finished off his statement by dropping a bucket of water with a sponge into the boy's hands.

Naruto looked at the bucket in his hands for a second before smirking at Iruka and putting the bucket on the ground.

"That won't be needed Sensei." He stated as his hands entered the ram seal.

Suddenly the images that adorned the faces started to fade and disappear before the gaping audience.

"Soap and water can't wash away illusions after all." He finished before beginning to walk away dragging Iruka. "Come on, I feel like Sushi right now."

From within the surprised and confused crowd a set of red eyes stared up at the now blank faces of the four kage's before she looked after where the student/teacher duo walked off to.

With a calculative look in her eyes, Yuhi Kurenai walked off from the gathering with a puzzle on her mind.

OoOoO

A few hours later, after eating his fill of sushi, Naruto was finally unlocking the door to his apartment. Stepping into his place Naruto took a minute to inspect all of the rooms and made sure that all of his blinds were already closed.

As he walked away from the last window a shimmer appeared around Naruto's waist and on the sides of his head to reveal pointed ears and nine blonde tails with red streaks unfurling from around his waist.

With a stretch and a yawn that revealed two large canine's Naruto then proceeded to shower and prepare for a good night's rest.

'I have a good feeling that the exams will be a cinch.' With that thought Naruto drifted off to sleep in his bed.

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: A pretty short chapter for me, I know. Just so you know though, the only reason this chapter is so short is because it has already covered all of the things that I wanted it to. I even went as far as to extend the classroom scene by including the little 'Hinata henges into Naruto' part for some added humor.

For those who are cheering about a Naru/Hina pairing right now, please don't. That part isn't a statement to hint at a pairing.

Other chapters will be longer as I reach ones that I want to cover more ground in. Heck, as far as I know some chapters may even go as far as to reach the 10k+ word range.

Well, as a treat for you guys to make up for the short length, I'm now going to throw up some basic information on the 'Kyubi' Pokegirl to give you all some idea as to what Naruto might have inherited from the Pokegirl sealed inside of him. Though do know that not everything stated in this bit of information applies to Naruto.

OoOoO

_**KYUBI, the Trickster Mystic pokégirl**_

**Type**: Very Near Human (vulpine)

**Element**: Magic/Ghost

**Frequency**: Extremely Rare

**Diet**: Pokéchow, fish, candy

**Role**: Spy, Illusionist, Trickster, Entertainer

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Psychic, Fighting, Dark

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Electric, Normal, Bug

OoOoO

Now, please remember that it's just some things that Naruto has taken from this information. Namely that his favorite foods are what are listed under diet (except the pokechow part) and that two of the weaknesses hint at more things about him. This means that this Naruto's favorite foods are Sushi and Candy, not Ramen as much as I myself love the stuff. You've probably also noticed that I chose not to post anything about the enhancements, limitations, and attacks of the pokegirl since not all of each apply to Naruto here, though some still do.

Once again, I hope to hear your opinions on this story. I hope that there aren't any rants about Naruto's food preferences in this fic. They wouldn't change anything anyways.

A hint of a future treat is that I will be listing what blood gifts/curses Naruto has due to being the Pokegirl's vessel. That probably won't be until some more of them are revealed though. That means at least a few chapters.

Adios for now,

Cloud1239999


	3. 2: Tested under pressure

Wow, I've certainly been getting a lot of hits, alerts, and a few reviews so far for this story. It is greatly appreciated, all of you. Not much else to say at the moment really, so I'll just get this show on the road.

OoOoO

Konoha's Legendary Trickster Illusionist

A Naruto/Pokegirl crossover story that doesn't have sex as its main focus.

Chapter 2: Tested under pressure.

OoOoO

2 days later:

Uzumaki Naruto was excited, and not just a little excited either. He was excited enough for the test that he was up several hours early and had enough time to play one last prank as an academy student.

He did want to end his academy career with a bang after all.

After preparing for his day at five in the morning he quickly reapplied his usual illusion that hid his tails and pointed ears, then became incorporeal as he phased through his wall and towards the academy.

OoOoO

Two hours after Naruto had left his apartment Iruka was just arriving in his classroom to prepare for the test. Iruka has always been one to trust his instincts, and today they were telling him to be extremely wary. Too bad he didn't see the piece of paper that just appeared taped to the bottom of his desk.

With a smirk on his face, Naruto silently went back out of the academy and away from it before deciding to make himself visible again in an alley. He then approached the academy with a grin on his face.

He was the first member of his class to arrive in the room. With a smile and a nod to Iruka, who returned both, he sat down in his seat and pulled out a book and began reading.

Over the next hour the other twenty-six students and Mizuki arrived and began chatting amongst themselves, or in one's case, fall asleep.

Naruto continued to sit there the whole time just reading his book. This made several people nervous.

"Alright class," Iruka finally called the attention of the class to himself. "Today is the Gennin selection exams, that are held twice a year to see who is ready to become a gennin amongst the ranks of Konoha and who isn't."

Iruka looked over everybody in the room as he spoke. He was glad to see that everyone was attentive to his speech, even Naruto.

"Now even if many of you don't pass these exams, I want you all to know that I'm very proud of all of your progress." Iruka looked straight into Naruto's eyes at this last part. He was able to clearly remember the bumbling, clumsy boy who first joined his class seven years ago who once he turned ten suddenly seemed to become graceful and much more skilled in the ninja arts.

"First today we will be holding the weapons exam. We will be moving to the target range out in the yard where you will each be allowed three kunai, and three shuriken to use. If you're more skilled with another type of throwing weapon you will be allowed to replace one of the normal two weapons with three of your preferred weapon. You will be graded the same no matter which throwing weapon you use based on your accuracy. No jutsu that can aid your performance will be allowed." Iruka looked around the students to make sure that they heard his instructions. "Now please follow me to the range."

With instructions dispensed, Iruka turned and led the students out of the room. Mizuki hung back to follow behind.

As was his usual behavior, Naruto hung around to go last. This was exactly what Mizuki was hoping would happen. As he followed along behind Naruto he made a few discreet hand seals and waited as his jutsu took effect. Naruto didn't seem to react at all so Mizuki let a smirk slide on his face as he followed along.

OoOoO

Iruka couldn't help but reflect to himself as the accuracy test was over half done that this batch of gennin hopefuls were particularly talented this year. So far nobody had failed the test, and he was just reaching the student who was tied for the rank of best in the class.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He called out. "Are you going to switch any weapons out?"

"I'm going to change out the kunai for fuma-shuriken." Sasuke answered back.

"Alright, proceed when ready." Iruka said and waited.

Sasuke proceeded to reach behind himself and pull out blades with rings at their bases. With a flick of each wrist he caused the two fuma-shuriken to unfurl and set them to spinning with a couple of running steps he proceeded to spin and throw each star so that they curved to each side and swept in to hit their targets. While the two fuma-shuriken were still in transit to the targets he quickly reached back into his pack with his right hand and threw his third fuma-shuriken without unfurling it. It flew straight as a dagger and hit the center target at the same time as the other two fuma-shuriken connected.

Sasuke's fan club quickly went up into cheers at the skilled display before they only grew louder as Sasuke casually reached into his hip pouch and threw three shuriken with all of them hitting their targets behind the ones that the fuma-shuriken were stuck in.

After Mizuki retrieved and returned the weapons to Sasuke, Naruto's name was finally called out.

"Uzumaki Naruto, are you going to switch any weapons out?"

"Yes sensei, I'm switching out Kunai for butterfly knives." Iruka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his choice. He didn't know that Naruto practiced with those types of knives.

"Alright, proceed when ready." Iruka answered back.

Naruto reached into his hip pouch and began pulling out his three shuriken when his world suddenly started to spin as he began pulling out the weapons.

Mizuki smirked as Naruto stumbled a step but frowned as Naruto managed to stop himself from throwing the stars.

"What are you waiting for Naruto?" Mizuki was quick to question.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second and appeared to be concentrating.

"One mark off for not answering me Naruto." Iruka smirked again as he said this. Iruka gave the smirking Mizuki a look from the corner of his eye before returning his looks to Naruto.

"I'm isolating this damn genjutsu sensei." Naruto said making Iruka look surprised.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto seemed to twitch for a second as he continued concentrating. He then opened his eyes again and smirked in Iruka's direction.

"Sorry Sensei." He said. "But I'll have to ask you to pass along to whoever cast that intent based disorientation genjutsu not to mess with me in my chosen specialty."

Naruto then proceeded to with a snap of his left arm towards the targets launching three shuriken hitting them dead on before with a circular spin quickly drawing three wooden handles with his right hand, flicking the butterfly knives open and sending them down the range and into the farther targets dead on as well.

Though nobody cheered for him as they did Sasuke, Naruto still stood straight and confident as he stuck his hands into his pockets and waited as Mizuki collected the thrown weapons and brought them to Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but notice the glare Mizuki temporarily sent his way as he started approaching.

Naruto held back his urge to glare right back. It wouldn't do to let Mizuki know that Naruto suspected him as the culprit behind the genjutsu.

"Don't be a sore loser now dobe." Sasuke said from behind him causing Naruto to roll his eyes. Sasuke's statement was followed by laughs and jeers from his fan club.

Naruto was very tempted to cast a torture illusion on Sasuke, but decided that now wasn't the best time to do so.

"There's no need for taunting Sasuke. He did tie you after all for actual hits. Mizuki's decision to take away a point is the only reason he didn't get max scores for this portion of the exam."

"Besides," most of the people were surprised to hear Shikimaru of all people speak up "he did get a better score then most of you." That statement shut the fan club up. He received several glares as well for standing up for the class outcast. "Troublesome." He said upon noticing the glares.

Choji just patted his back earning an eye roll back from Shikimaru.

OoOoO

It was another fifteen minutes before the remainder of the students were finished their accuracy portion of the exam. Now back in the classroom everyone was awaiting further instructions. Iruka waited for everyone to be seated before he started speaking.

"Congratulations to everyone in here for doing well in their accuracy portion of this exam. Now that we're back in here we will be moving onto the taijutsu portion of the exam. Either Mizuki or I will call one of you up at a time to for a short spar. The spar will last until a blow is landed that knocks the other onto their back." Iruka took a second here to make sure that everyone understood what he said so far. "You will be graded by your overall performance in the test. That includes form, endurance, strength, offense, and defense. If no knockdown blows are landed by either side within five minutes the sparring match will end then. Please remember that this is a Taijutsu exam, meaning that no nin or genjutsu are to be used. Everything else goes."

Iruka then stood up in front of the room as he called up the first student on his list.

"Aburame Shino, please come up for evaluation."

Upon the order being given, Shino was out of his seat and on his way to the front of the room. When he arrived to his starting point he moved into a basic fighting stance with the left side of his body facing Iruka.

At that point in time Naruto pulled his book back out of his bag and started to read. He only looked up occasionally when a match sounded particularly heated and he found some humor in watching Kiba fight. Naruto put away his book as he heard Iruka call out Sasuke's name and watched as Sasuke ended his match by knocking down Iruka within a minute and a half. Naruto didn't think Sasuke was so hot if it took him that long to end the match. Nothing against Iruka, but Naruto knew that Iruka was weaker in Taijutsu then most other chuunin in the village Mizuki included.

"Alright Uzumaki Naruto," Mizuki called "get down here for your match against me now."

Hearing this Naruto held back the glare he wanted to throw at Mizuki. He stood up and calmly walked to the front of the room. He had a good feeling that Mizuki wasn't going to hold back against him. Mizuki never did the few times he got stuck fighting Mizuki, and he took great pleasure in criticizing Naruto's fighting style. As Naruto was reaching the edge of the ring made at the front of the room Mizuki spoke up.

"That's another point off for taking too long when you should've been up here pronto." This time Naruto couldn't hold back the glare until just after he met Mizuki's eyes.

Naruto stopped himself and took a second to calm down. Then he turned to ask a question of Iruka.

"If I knock him down in less than thirty seconds, how will my score be Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka quirked his eyebrow for a second and referring to the score sheets did some quick mental math.

"That would place you in a tie for highest score with Sasuke-san. If you beat him in less than fifteen seconds, then you will be a point ahead."

"As if he could, Iruka." Mizuki suddenly spoke up while crossing his arms and leveling a stare at Naruto. "If he's so confident that he could win then maybe I won't hold back as much as I usually do on him."

Naruto smirked hearing the second part of Mizuki's statement.

"You probably weren't going to hold back on me anyways." Naruto argued back quickly. "I'd be surprised if this whole room didn't know of how much you 'dislike' me." The word 'dislike' was said with as much sarcasm as he could put behind it.

The whole of the room was able to sense the hostility between Mizuki and Naruto at this point and they tensed worriedly in their seats waiting for the two to attack each other.

Iruka gave a sigh. He knew that eventually hostilities between the both of them may rise up to this point eventually. He just wished that it didn't have to be now where Naruto's performance in the match could cost him his chance to become a ninja. Iruka couldn't help but speculate that it was exactly what Mizuki might've wanted but he had no proof to call on to head off the whole thing. Therefore, he was forced to let the match start.

"Alright then," he interrupted before the two could get any further "if you two are done now you can start the match."

As soon as the words left his mouth Mizuki was quick to charge at Naruto wanting to give Naruto a quick zero for not being able to defend at all. He was quite surprised as were most others when Naruto managed to jump over the sidekick, using his hands to press off in a flip that landed him behind Mizuki.

Quickly spinning around and shoving both hands forward in a dual-handed palm strike Naruto muttered, "You lose."

Unfortunately Mizuki was able to dodge his attack by lunging sideways and then springing towards Naruto and taking advantage of his size by launching a ranged attack with another kick.

Naruto ducked under the leg, then rolled to the side dodging as Mizuki's foot came down in a stomp. Naruto the sprang forward and landed a kick of his own to Mizuki's face causing the taller man to stagger as Naruto used his other foot to kick off of his opponent putting distance between the two of them.

Only five seconds had passed so far.

'So I was right.' Iruka mused to himself as Mizuki and Naruto went at each other again. 'Despite the fact that he is constantly competing with Sasuke for the 'rookie of the year' position, he has actually been holding back all of this time.'

By the time he had finished his thoughts, their second exchange was already finished and both fighters were now circling each other. Mizuki had a good bruise appearing on his cheek where Naruto's earlier kick landed, and Naruto himself had a split lip from a punch that Mizuki managed to land on him.

'They're both actually fairly equal in Taijutsu.'

As Iruka finished that thought, both of them quickly launched at each other again. Both of them tried for a roundhouse kick to the other's head and their legs met each other at their ankles before both legs pulled away from each other. That was followed up by a flurry of punches that both blocked and weaved around.

In a move that wasn't suspected by anybody in the room, Naruto suddenly took a punch to one of his shoulders and used the momentum from his forced spin to move within Mizuki's guard. Continuing with the previous momentum, Naruto suddenly jumped into Mizuki's face and kneed him right on his forehead protector.

That last attack made Mizuki lose his balance and he proceeded to fall onto his back as Naruto landed from his jump and quickly moved back to put some space between them.

When Mizuki landed on his back, Iruka hit the button on his stopwatch and checked Naruto's time. He found himself impressed again with Naruto when he realized that the intense taijutsu match that just happened before him was completed in sixteen point three seconds. He couldn't help but think that it was too bad that Naruto wasn't just a little faster though.

"Congratulations Naruto. Sixteen point three seconds grants you a high enough score to put you in a draw for first place."

Just after Iruka announced the match result, he noticed a flash of steel in Mizuki's hand which revealed itself to be a shuriken that was quickly sent flying at Naruto's head.

Since Naruto hadn't have turned away from Mizuki he saw the attack coming. He quickly ducked under the attack and was about to retaliate when Mizuki suddenly slumped over unconscious due to the blow he received to the noggin.

Naruto stopped himself from attacking and looked up to that Iruka had caught the shuriken when it was only a few centimeters away from where his forehead would have been if he hadn't of moved. Naruto noticed that Iruka wasn't looking at him, but that he was instead glaring at where Mizuki's unconscious form laid.

"Kiba!" Said Inuzuka quickly jumped from his stupefied state when he was called on. "Since you are the closest to the door, please go to the front office and tell them to call an ANBU to this room. Don't answer anybodies questions until the ANBU arrives."

Everybody could tell that the teacher in front of them wasn't the same as his usual self at this point so they remained silent, even when a feminine voice spoke up from the window.

"That won't be needed Umino-san." Said a person wearing a white mask that looked like a cat. "I will take him straight into custody and report this incident to Hokage-sama for you."

Iruka bowed his head to her. "Thank you Neko-san."

Naruto continued to stand silently by Iruka's side as the class watched her silently pick up the assistant teacher before she made a hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"Good afternoon Iruka-san." This time it was a masculine voice that announced itself from the window making many of the students jump. It was another ANBU who wore a bear mask. "Since you're short a teacher for the examination, I'd like to volunteer to assist you to complete the testing for this year's gennin."

"Thank you." Iruka said with a nod. "Now that I have aid again, let's finish this section of the exam." For the last statement Iruka seemed to be back to his normal self as he shooed Naruto back to his seat.

On the way, Naruto noticed the threatening glare that Sasuke was sending his way. He was obviously displeased with the fact that he was tied with another, particularly the class clown, for the position of 'Rookie of the Year'.

Naruto just took his seat again after walking past Sasuke.

OoOoO

"Now it is time for the jutsu portion of the exam." The bear-masked ANBU spoke up from the front of the room while Iruka stood off to the side for this one.

"For this part of the exam you will be expected to show us your ability to perform two out of the three basic E-ranked techniques taught at this academy. For bonus marks you can perform the third one, and for even more marks you can show us a technique that is not taught at the academy if you know one."

"Aburame Shino." Iruka called the first student up. When Shino got there he continued. "Which jutsu are you going to perform?"

"I will perform the three E-ranked jutsu, sensei." Shino answered in his usual monotone.

"Very well Shino. Proceed when you are ready." The bear-masked ANBU said.

Over the next fifteen seconds he performed the Henge, made two copies of himself, and switched himself with Iruka's chair at the front of the room.

Iruka wasted no time in tallying up Shino's total grade and then once seeing that he met all requirements congratulated him on passing the exam and giving him a forehead protector.

Over the next twenty minutes, testing continued with similar results with everybody. The first person to come up that he was actually interested in watching, if for nothing but the comedic value, was the proclaimed 'lazy bum' of the class.

"Nara Shikamaru." Iruka called out. "Which jutsu will you be performing?"

"Henge, and Kawarimi." He answered with a lazy drawl.

"Very well." Iruka said as he withheld a sigh at Shikamaru's laziness.

Shikamaru made a Ram-seal and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. He reappeared as an older looking version of himself that had an X-shaped scar on his cheek. Naruto was able to recognize the new form as Shikamaru's father.

Shikamaru then went through three more seals before disappearing in a poof of smoke, switching with the empty chair right next to his own vacant spot and flopping down into his own seat again. Shikamaru then laid his head down on his desk and began snoring away.

Naruto couldn't help chuckling at the lazy genius when Iruka woke him up by throwing Shikamaru's own forehead protector at the sleeping boy in a small fit of frustration.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka called right before he gave an exasperated sigh at Shikamaru's antics. The bear-masked ANBU beside him couldn't help but chuckle himself at what just happened.

"Which jutsu will you be performing?" Iruka continued once Sasuke stood before him.

"I will be performing the three E-ranked jutsu, as well as the C-ranked Katon: Gokakyu-no-jutsu." After saying this he gave a quick smug look over his shoulder at Naruto, that just screamed 'beat this dobe'.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Sasuke began going through the three E-ranked techniques. He then turned to the target log brought in for targeting purposes, as Iruka quickly grabbed a fire-extinguisher.

After Sasuke was finished his technique Naruto couldn't help but be slightly impressed by the damage potential of the jutsu.

'I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that technique.' Naruto thought while repressing a shiver.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out once he and the ANBU finished quickly putting out the fire made by the technique.

Naruto got up and walked up to the front of the room with his hands in his pocket and stood up straight and at attention in front of Iruka.

"What techniques are you performing Naruto?"

Naruto put on a show of thinking about it before he answered.

"I will be performing the three E-ranked jutsu as well as a self-invented supplementary illusion."

"Does this genjutsu have a name?" Iruka asked as the bear-masked ANBU raised an eyebrow in surprise behind his mask.

"Sorry Sensei, but I just finished putting the finishing touches on it last night, so I haven't had the chance to name it yet."

Iruka looked concerned for a second about whether he should allow Naruto to perform this new illusion if it was just created last night. His thought process was interrupted though when Naruto spoke up again.

"Excuse me ANBU-san; the technique isn't really harmful in a direct manner to the target. Since this is the case may I have your permission to perform it on you then demonstrate its purpose, before I explain to you and Iruka-sensei the illusion." Naruto gave a look towards the other students.

Both Iruka and the ANBU suddenly picked up on the fact that Naruto didn't want to have to explain the details of his illusion in front of a large audience. After another second of thought that he examined the boy, the bear-masked ANBU answered.

"Very well, I will allow it." Iruka glanced at the ANBU for a second before nodding his agreement.

"Great!" Naruto suddenly chirped in an excited manner.

He quickly stretched his left arm to his side while taking a side. He snapped the fingers on that side causing two bunshin to appear by his side.

Just to show up Sasuke he the gave a quick spin and snapped his fingers again causing the two clones to disappear in cloud's of smoke that quickly cleared to reveal copies of both Iruka and the bear-masked ANBU.

Then as Naruto turned back to face the front of the room there were suddenly four more clouds of smoke that surrounded Iruka, the bear-masked ANBU, and their copies. The clouds of smoke quickly cleared revealing that it seemed that nothing had happened.

"So do I pass that part?" Naruto asked what the others thought were his own clones, when suddenly the Iruka and ANBU who were standing at the front of the room disappeared showing that Naruto had switched his Henge'd clones with their originals.

Iruka was surprised to find himself replaced with a doppelganger like that and could only nod causing Naruto to grin widely.

"And now, to show off the result of my illusion!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed while flashing out with a kick to the ANBU's left-flank.

Iruka wasn't the only one surprised when the ANBU's attempt to defend came up to protect his right-flank. The result was that Naruto landed a light hit to the ANBU's exposed ribs on his left side.

"And that folks," Naruto suddenly exclaimed with a bow "was done without the use of any hand seals."

As Naruto stood back up, he suddenly felt a heavy hand fall onto his shoulder. He looked up at the bear-masked ANBU in surprise at the gesture.

"I'm taking the boy into the hall to hear for myself what his genjutsu did Iruka. Are you coming along?"

"We will be right back in a minute." Iruka said to the class as he followed Naruto and the ANBU out into the hall, closing the door behind them.

OoOoO

"Okay," the bear-masked ANBU said as soon as the classroom door closed "Explain."

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The illusion was actually a dual-layered one." Naruto started off with both listeners looking at him intently. "The first part of the illusion tricks the opponent by flipping their sense of directional perception, making them think that things that are to their left are to their right and vice versa."

Both Iruka and the bear-masked ANBU quietly nod to that.

"I knew that most people would normally pick up on the switch immediately though, so I added the second layer that tricks the mind into thinking that the switch is how things always were. That enables the first layer to go unnoticed until something happens that makes them realize the truth. I believe that is an illusion best used directly before an attack, since their reflexes will make them defend in the wrong direction. I also know that if I cast the illusion and leave it on the person the more observant ones can tell that something is wrong as soon as they take a step."

The bear-masked ANBU found himself quite impressed with the run-down of the illusion he had just heard and how Naruto had even analyzed situational uses and weaknesses of it.

"Thank you Naruto," Iruka suddenly said "please step back into the room and wait with the others. I'd like to discuss what your mark should be with ANBU-san."

They both waited until Naruto had closed the door upon entering before they started talking.

"I believe the boy should be getting a lot of bonus marks for perfectly performing the three E-rank jutsu without seals flawlessly." Iruka was the first to comment.

"I agree, especially since he went so far as to make a show out of them. That shows that he is talented at creating distractions since he could've been doing something with his right hand each time he snapped the fingers on his left hand." Iruka nodded his agreement to the statement.

"Then I believe full marks should be given for his dual-layered genjutsu as well." Iruka then said getting a nod from the ANBU.

"I believe we have our rookie of the year." The ANBU said. Iruka could only chuckle in agreement before stepping back into the classroom.

The ANBU knew that he'd be bragging about the boy's talents to his coworkers back at the ANBU offices later that day. As far as he cared, the boy was already well on his way to joining the ANBU ranks one day. Maybe he'd wait a year or two before sending out the invitation to allow Naruto's talents to grow more.

OoOoO

The rest of the exam went by peacefully with Naruto receiving his forehead protector as soon as Iruka returned to the class with the ANBU.

Naruto didn't waste any time in tying it around his waist in place of his belt. In the back of the room Hinata blushed as she noticed Naruto taking off his belt to replace it.

Once Ino was finished with her testing, and receiving her forehead protector Iruka looked over the new batch of gennin with a proud expression on his face.

"Congratulations to every single one of you." He spoke up immediately quieting down the new gennin. "This is the first class in the last fifteen years, ever since the Kyubi attack, to have a one hundred percent pass rate. It makes me proud to have been your instructor." Iruka then chuckled.

"Now then, all of you need to come back to this room one final time tomorrow morning. At that time you will all receive your team assignments, and along with them will be the announcement of this year's 'Rookie of the Year'. I'll tell you now that it was a close one between two of you."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, Sasuke glaring, when Iruka said this. Other murmurs rose around the classroom that quickly silenced when he started talking again.

"It was a pleasure." Iruka said while giving a salute that was returned by the majority of the teens in front of him. "You're dismissed."

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: I know that Iruka seemed to be sentimental at the end there, but you need to give the guy a break here. Iruka had been teaching these teens since they were eight years old. That's seven years. Of course he may become attached to at least a few of them, and then when they are graduating especially in such a special circumstance where the whole class was graduating at once he would be extremely proud and sentimental over the whole thing.

Moving along now, this chapter took me six long hours of constant work to come out the way I wanted it to. My original plan for this chapter was that it was going to go into one more scene where I would've had to come up with a reason for Naruto to come across Mizuki in the forest when he was fleeing with the forbidden scroll, which would've led to a fight between the two there. Instead, I decided to have Mizuki dealt with in the classroom in a way that as far as I know is original (I've never read a fanfic where Mizuki attempted to kill/maim Naruto during a taijutsu portion of the exam).

As I said at the top, I really appreciate all the views and notifications that this story is getting. Sorry if I'm sounding greedy to any of you, but I'd like to see more reviews if possible. How else am I supposed to know what I'm doing wrong, and more importantly, what I'm doing right.

Well, I'll end it here by saying thank you again for reading this. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but hopefully that'll be within the next few days with a week being the latest.

Adios for now,

Cloud1239999

P.S., I'm much happier with the length of this one. LOL.


	4. 3: This is our Sensei?

Alright, only one thing I'd like to clear up details on before I start this show back up.

Naruto's illusion is in no way a super-genjutsu. One of the reviews I got commented on how Naruto's illusion to mirror-flip the target's perception of things was a super technique. I was not trying to make that impression at all. Naruto even said it himself, that as soon as the person makes a move to turn their head or move one of their hands in front of their faces they would realize that something was wrong. It is just a dual-layered illusion. One to make them see a flip-image of what is really there (things that are to their left appear to be on the right), and the second is to make them not notice the sudden switch though it is easily seen through. I'd have to say that the technique is best used on a stationary target.

Anyways, now that I've reaffirmed that it isn't some super-illusion in and of itself, I will begin the next chapter.

ROLL THE FILM!!

OoOoO

Konoha's Legendary Trickster Illusionist

A Naruto/Pokegirl crossover story that doesn't have sex as its main focus.

Chapter 3: This is our Jounin Instructor?

OoOoO

Disclaimer: I apologize to Kishimoto, and whoever originally came up with the concept idea for Pokegirls. I am borrowing and meshing their ideas, and I forgot to give them their due credit for coming up with the original ideas….

Now that I've said a disclaimer once, I probably won't do it again… At least I don't think that this site says that you have to give a disclaimer to each and every post… Oh well, I guess I'll receive my warning if I do.

OoOoO

"Today is a good day to be alive." That statement earned Naruto many glares as he walked the streets of Konoha.

Noticing the glares he got as he walked towards the academy, Naruto snorted to himself and returned some of the nastier ones with glares of his own. The smile Naruto wore was even taken as a promise of humility by some of those people who wound up averting their gazes.

Getting tired of all of the glares, Naruto rolled his eyes and with a single hand seal disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

OoOoO

Moments later, Naruto appeared just outside of the gates leading into the academy's yard. Putting his hands back in his pockets, as was his usual, Naruto stepped through the gates and took a look around the yard for what he hoped would be the last time.

While standing there he was given a wide birth by most of the people walking through the gates around him. When a particular feeling washed over him Naruto turned his head and with a glance over his shoulder and saw the one person in his class that he held any fear towards.

'Just because I'm afraid of that walking hive and his damn bugs doesn't mean I wouldn't blow the shit out of him instead of running.' He thought to himself as he watched Aburame Shino walk past him and into the academy.

'Well there goes my perfect day.' He thought after seeing Shino disappear through the academy's front entrance. Naruto the proceeded to cross the academy's yard himself and enter the building all the while daydreaming about burning the Aburame clan compound to the ground one day.

'Their damn bugs are the only reason that they stand as the only clan in Konoha that hasn't been targeted by any of my pranks.'

Stepping into a classroom as he finished his daydream, Naruto took a glance around to make sure he was in the right room. It wouldn't be his first time going to the wrong room by mistake while thinking deeply after all.

Satisfied that he was indeed in the right room, Naruto returned the glare thrown at him by Sasuke. After a few seconds he snorted at the Uchiha before ignoring him and walking to his seat at the side of the middle row in the room.

It didn't take that long for Naruto to lose himself in thought again as he waited for the team meeting to start. As he continued planning his next illusion, the classroom slowly filled to the brim with excited teens. They chatted amongst themselves trying to figure out who would be on whose team. Naruto rolled his eyes each time he overheard a girl stating that they were going to be on their Sasuke-kun's team. Naruto was grateful that he seemed unable to become dizzy by natural means, or he was sure that his vision would be swimming for the next week.

It was another half hour of this before Iruka finally stepped into the room and called all of the teens to order.

"Alright, now that I've got your attention we can start this meeting." Iruka started off with a smile towards everyone in the room.

"First order of business today is to announce the top three scores for the class this year." Immediately Iruka was nearly drowned out by the whispers amongst most of the girls in the class (Sakura being the most prevalent) that Sasuke was the best one there, that it could be no one else, etc.

"SILENCE!!" Iruka yelled with his patented 'Big-Head Jutsu'. Naruto had to stop himself from chuckling at how the whole room was instantly silent.

"Now that I have your attention again we can continue." Iruka glared at many of the girls who interrupted him. A second later he was all smiles again. He knew that those girls were about to be disappointed.

"Third place this year is Aburame Shino." He said and nodded to the silent boy, who returned his nod.

"Second place this year is Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka couldn't help but grin at the shocked look that spread over Sasuke's face as his fan club went into an uproar.

"What the hell do you mean that Sasuke is second?" Sakura yelled as she stood, slamming a fist into the desk in front of her. This caused Iruka to return the glare that Sakura was giving to him.

"I meant exactly what I said Sakura, so sit still and don't interrupt me again." At that point Iruka turned his glare up another notch.

Sakura was quick to comply with his request when she felt a brief flash of KI from Iruka.

One of Naruto's eyebrows shot into his hairline when he detected the KI.

"Better." Iruka said once Sakura was sitting down in her seat again and everyone else was silent again. "Now, the rookie of this year's class is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes again when everybody but Choji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Shino became flabbergasted at that statement.

Naruto took another glance around the room and couldn't help but grin and wave his hand cheerfully when he saw the glare that Sasuke was now leveling at him.

'Serves the stuck up prick right.' He thought to himself as he chuckled.

Iruka recognized his chance and decided to move on before any interruptions happened.

"Now that the class leaders have been announced, we will move onto the announcements of the teams." Iruka then proceeded to announce the teams and who their jounin sensei was to be. Naruto didn't really care who was with whom, so he just watched out the window next to him as he waited for his team to be announced.

"Team Seven under Jounin, Hatake Kakashi will be Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." The three of them were so surprised by this turn of events that they never took the chance to speak up against is.

Teams eight and ten were announced right afterwards, and the room was dismissed for an hour before they would be required to return to meet their instructors.

Once they were dismissed Naruto was quick to catch up with Iruka as he walked down the hallway.

"Excuse me, Iruka-sensei." Iruka stopped walking and turned to Naruto with a pitying look on his face.

"I know it sucks Naruto. I'm not even sure how it happened though. All I got from Hokage-sama was that the council chose to push through the teams as they are now before Hokage-sama was able to stop them. Everything has already been finalized so you're stuck with the team that you've got."

"Shit." Naruto said. Iruka chose not to berate him for his language this time. "At least I can put in a request for a transfer in a year's time or once I make Chuunin."

Iruka raised an eyebrow in surprise that Naruto knew that small bylaw. It would be something that would not be able to be contested by the council since it would be an issue dealt directly between the ninja who was making the request and the Hokage.

"Well, I'll see you back in class Iruka-sensei." Before Iruka could say anything back to Naruto, he'd have already made the ram seal and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

OoOoO

One boring, and three more frustrating hours later Naruto was ready to watch his sensei, whoever they were, suffer.

'Who the hell can be this tardy?' Naruto asked himself as he glanced out the windows again before turning back to the door.

Naruto smirked to himself as he glanced again at the elaborate trap he had hidden around the door under one of his illusions.

'And they call me an idiot when they never even saw me setting it up?' Naruto asked himself when he glanced over to his teammates.

Naruto glanced up at the only visible component of his trap, a single chalkboard eraser pinched in the door above the entrance, and snickered to himself.

Hearing footsteps approach the door, Sasuke turned his head towards the door seeing the eraser for the first time. It was right then that Sakura noticed to.

"_What the hell are you doing Naruto-baka?"_ Sakura whispered towards him when she saw the eraser. _"You're going to get Sasuke-kun in trouble with your idiocy."_

Naruto only rolled his eyes, which irritated Sakura more.

It was right then that the door finally opened revealing a tall silver haired man who wore a hitai-ate over his left eye. Well, his hair was now more of a white after the chalk eraser hit him on the head.

Hatake Kakashi waved the cloud of chalk dust away from his face before glancing to each of his students in turn. They were all completely silent except for Naruto's snickering.

Glancing around for another second Kakashi finally chose to speak up. "My first impression of you all is..." He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a log about the diameter of Kakashi's waist and just as tall came swinging down out of the illusion that hid it. Immediately noticing it Kakashi dropped to the ground where it went over his head by inches.

He then noticed that he had fallen on a bright red button that wasn't there before. He quickly read the words on the button. 'Look up!" Following the words to action, he wished he hadn't.

Naruto had put on some sunglasses much like Shino's and some ear plugs seconds before everyone else in the room was suddenly blinded by the triggered flash bang that detonated right over Kakashi's head after it fell from within the space that the log was hidden in by the illusion.

Even though he wasn't able to see or hear it, Kakashi had a good feeling that Naruto was laughing his head off right at that moment.

OoOoO

From the school yard where she was getting to know her new students better Yuhi Kurenai couldn't help but jump when she heard what sounded like an explosion and saw a large flash of light coming from the classroom that they had left only a few hours before.

"What the hell?" Kiba asked as he covered his sensitive ears after the explosion. Akamaru whimpered in agreement beside him.

Shino looked slightly agitated, and after nearly jumping out of her skin Hinata smiled towards the window since she had a good feeling about who was the cause of that.

With a few hand signs Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked into the classroom. She gasped in surprise, hardly able to believe what she was seeing.

"What is it Hinata?" Kurenai was quick to ask when she noticed what Hinata was doing.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan before turning to look at Kurenai and answering.

"Naruto-kun just disabled a jounin and his two teammates with a flash bang. He's busy laughing at them right now while taking off some sunglasses and earplugs."

Finally recovering from the loud noise Kiba and Akamaru both tilted their heads, as they were actually able to hear Naruto's laughter now.

"Yep, Akamaru and I can hear him now." Kiba quipped with an annoyed look on his face.

Kurenai covered her face with her hand to hide the quick chuckle she had, disguising it as a sign of exasperation.

"You three are dismissed for the day. I'm going to go make sure that everyone is alright in there." With that said Kurenai disappeared in a shunshin going into the classroom.

OoOoO

Naruto was surprised to see someone arrive so soon after his prank went off. Looking at the gorgeous woman who had appeared Naruto couldn't help but give a quick appraisal of her as she was distracted with her own appraisal of the small damages in the room.

Finishing his quickly, Naruto managed not to be caught by Kurenai.

"Alright Uzumaki-san." She said catching his attention again as he took a quick survey of the room for himself. "What did you do this time?"

Naruto was about to get mad and start being tough on her when he noticed that she only looked amused that Kakashi was on the ground writhing in pain. Naruto guessed that the only part that had her upset at the time was that he included his two teammates as victims.

"The bastard there" Naruto said this with a scowl while gesturing to Kakashi "had us waiting here all this time and only arrived a minute ago. I got bored during the wait and decided to test him with a trap. I had to use a couple illusions to make sure that those two wouldn't see me doing it since I knew that they hate me enough that they would purposefully give me away in order to get me in trouble with Cyclops there."

Naruto then shrugged his shoulders.

"It went off better than I expected." Naruto then glanced down at Kakashi who had finally stopped writhing on the ground and was trying to stand up. "In all seriousness, I didn't think that he'd fall for that triple-layered trap."

Kurenai found herself speechless at the end of that last sentence. 'High expectations?' Kurenai silently asked herself.

"Besides," Naruto continued catching her attention again "I've decided that the day I show this guy respect is the day that he shows us some by arriving on time and not wasting our days."

Thinking about that part for a second Kurenai couldn't begrudge him that. She then noticed that Naruto was now staring over her shoulder. Turning around she saw that Kakashi was now standing and blinking at her and Naruto.

"Kurenai" he spoke up "what are you doing..."

It was then that with a shout from the doorway of "Dynamic Entry!" Kurenai and Naruto got to watch as the log that was hanging in the doorway was blasted right off the ropes that held it up and right into Kakashi's left side. The log with its passenger flew through the air until both collided with the wall, where Kakashi was sandwiched between them. He slid to the ground, unconscious this time.

Naruto blinked at Kakashi's body before turning to the doorway where Naruto saw the source of the shout.

"Ah, Kurenai." Said the tall man that to Naruto's horror really was wearing a spandex training suit under his jounin vest. "My team and I were returning from our most youthful mission when upon hearing an explosion from this area we came to see who was attacking the academy."

'Did he really just call a mission youthful?' Naruto asked himself silently.

Behind Naruto where he didn't even noticed that they had recovered, Sakura and Sasuke were staring in horror and the man before them. Sakura idly wondered if Kakashi was dead.

This time Kurenai really was palming her face out of exasperation.

"Thank you for coming Gai, but I've got the situation here under control." She finally glanced over to where Kakashi was unconscious on the floor. "On second thoughts Gai, could you please take Kakashi to the hospital for me. I'm sure he'll need to be checked out after he was just hit by that log."

Gai actually looked sheepish for a second there at the tone of voice she spoke with.

"Yes Kurenai, I will." He announced just as three gennin came running up behind him.

"Gai-sensei!" The girl panted out behind him. As soon as she recovered her breath she took a quick look around the room seeing two people a little younger than her staring at Gai in horror as the third one was inspecting her team.

"What the hell happened in here?" Even as she asked the question she was rapidly putting pieces together from the obvious clues in the room. Glancing down at the flash bang on the ground she breathed out a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything truly dangerous. She did wonder what that white and silver haired man was doing on the ground unconscious though.

"I was about to take my Hip-Rival Kakashi there to the hospital to be checked out." He said as he turned to his students. "I do not know what has happened here yet, but if you could follow Miss Yuhi's orders until I reunite with you then it would be greatly appreciated." With that he was gone. Nobody even saw when he picked up Kakashi.

"Names please." Kurenai asked the team standing at the doorway.

The first of them to answer was a tall teen with long black hair. He wore a black tee shirt and brown shorts. His eyes were his most outstanding feature though. Naruto noticed them to be the Byakugan. "Hyuuga Neji."

The second, who to Naruto's horror, was a mini version of Gai right down to the hair and bushy eyebrows. "I'm Konoha's Azure beast, Rock Lee." He then posed with a thumb up and Naruto could've sworn that the boy's teeth actually pinged at them.

With a roll of her eyes at her teammate's actions the girl who wore a pink Chinese-style shirt that Naruto couldn't help but notice the very small amount of cleavage showing through, and a pair of beige training pants that ended just above the Chinese martial arts slippers that she was wearing. "I'm Higurashi Tenten, and it's usually my job to keep these two in line." She only smiled at the glare that Neji leveled at her.

"I believe that it's usually me who keeps you two in line." Neji said continuing to glare at Tenten.

"Whatever you say, Fate-boy." Tenten replied with an exaggerated eye roll and a cheeky grin.

Naruto couldn't help but like her already.

OoOoO

As he closed the door to his apartment that evening, Naruto heard a voice.

'_Great job today kit. First you pull one up on an experienced Jounin, and then you go ahead and get yourself a girlfriend. I'm so proud.'_ Naruto rolled his eyes at the voice before answering it as he released the illusion hiding his tails.

'_Good evening to you too, Kyu-chan.'_

'_Aha!' _Kyu shouted in triumph. _'You didn't deny that she's your girlfriend.'_

'_Please, you know from watching that I was only making a friend out of her.' _Naruto answered back.

Then suddenly she started singing in his head. _'First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage. Oh how I wish you humans in this world would just skip that stuff and tame each other senseless. A lot of the girls here are hot.'_

'And again I can't help but think to myself, _'Yes, I do have the world's biggest pervert living in my head.'_

OoOoO

Somewhere in Rain country, Jaraiya suddenly felt disappointed with himself.

OoOoO

'Yeah, yeah, I know Kyu. You've already turned me into a pervert. You don't need to turn me into a sex crazed maniac too.'

'_I don't?' _She answered in a joking tone. Naruto just rolled his eyes and cut the link with the being locked within him.

'Of all the things I could have locked up in me, it had to be her didn't it?' Naruto wore a small smile on his face as he thought that. 'I wouldn't change her out for anything in the world.'

It was with that thought in mind that Naruto crawled into bed. Just before he fell asleep one more thought came up.

'I'm glad that she keeps her thoughts about men to herself.' He blushed suddenly. 'She certainly opened my eyes to women.'

With that, he fell asleep.

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

AN: This is what happens when I get inspired by good reviews. I suddenly stop being my normally lazy and uninspired self and start pumping out work.

Originally this chapter was supposed to go on until the end of the 'True' gennin exam, but after realizing just how long I was making this chapter I decided to end it here since once I got to the part where Kakashi walked into the room, that scene just started writing itself and didn't want to end. I actually had to cut it off before I started writing another couple thousand words on what happens between Naruto's Team and Gai's team on the way to the tower and when they report the event to Sarutobi.

However, I wound up deciding that the meeting with Sarutobi wasn't needed, and that I wanted to keep what would happen between Naruto and Tenten a secret for now until a future chapter where I'll put it in a flashback or have a conversation where those events are described. (Yes, I know I can sometimes have my sentences too long.)

For those of you who are wondering about Naruto's feelings towards Shino and the Aburame, they do not reflect my own. It actually pains me to make Naruto dislike them so. Unfortunately I had to in order to keep Naruto in character for who he is in this story. It's that the Kyubi breed of pokegirls actually has an instinctual fear of insects. Naruto at first became afraid of them too, but then he started to hate the fear that they made him feel and that eventually transferred over into his anger towards them for making him feel that way. Now imagine what Naruto would be like if he ever met a widow... I wouldn't want to be that widow.

Anyways, I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter out. It will take place the day that Kakashi gets out of the hospital. In case you're wondering, there will be some (or maybe more) Team Seven bashing in this fic. Please don't bother flaming me about this. I have my reasons, especially about how putting that Team (could they even be called that) together in the first place since two of its members didn't like the third one and that they were always conflicting with each other. Especially for a Hidden Village that prides itself on their TEAMS and how well they work together. I mean seriously, sure they get along better later on, but they practically hated each other's guts at the start until Naruto started to show that he was worth something to the team.

Argh, pardon me. I didn't mean for that last paragraph to turn into a rant. It's just that even though I love the Naruto universe and what can be done with it and its characters, I sometimes can't help but despise what Kishimoto did with it. Especially once they reached the point where the manga should've had its name changed to 'Sasuke' for a while. Kishimoto just does too much focusing on characters other than Naruto if you ask me.

Now that I've got that out of my system, you shouldn't be seeing anything like it again. I actually quit reading the manga as soon as Itachi died so I won't be harping about anything horrible after that so it won't provide me with fuel for rants.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next chapter, I'll be writing out a scene I've always wanted to do in a fanfic that until now I couldn't do until I wrote started writing this one.

Adios for now,

Cloud1239999


	5. 4: Is this really your idea of teamwork?

Somewhere, in the depths of my mind (a scary place I assure you) there is a zone of pitch black. All is silent within this zone. At least it had been, until today.

Suddenly a bright spotlight shone down to reveal what appeared to be the corner of a boxing ring, with an empty stool sitting there.

I then enter the area wearing the same clothes as a boxer does (robes over top with boxing gloves and all).

"Greetings all, and welcome back for another chapter of 'KLTI'. Before this show gets going, I just wanted to thank all of you who sent reviews and PM's to me commenting about your opinions, and even in one particular Pmer's case (Dragoon-Zerox) really inspiring me by providing some knowledge about what he thinks caught all of your attentions to this story, that encourages me to keep going."

I look down at my attire before looking back towards you all.

"In case you're wondering what's up with this little scene, I'll just say this. I just really felt like showing you all that I've vamped myself up for a really productive chapter by going back over all of the reviews and PM's that I received to get my mind going. This is quite likely to be the longest chapter yet. Now please sit back, read, enjoy, and then review. Thank you."

I then exited back the way I came.

OoOoO

Konoha's Legendary Trickster Illusionist

A Naruto/Pokegirl crossover story that doesn't have sex as its main focus.

Chapter 4: Is this really your idea of Teamwork?

OoOoO

It had been a few days since Team Seven and Kakashi had met. Only minutes after the sun had begun to rise, Naruto now found himself staring at the ANBU that stood outside of his apartment with droopy eyes.

"It's six o'clock in the fucking morning." The ANBU was quite surprised at the boy's morning language.

"Uh, yes." The ANBU blinked behind his mask before continuing. "I've been sent to let the members of Team Seven know that Jounin Hatake Kakashi has just gotten out of the hospital and requires you to meet your teammates at training grounds seven at 0800 hours for survival excercises." By the time the ANBU was finished talking Naruto was starting to look more aware.

"Right, 0800 for survival exercises. Will that be all then?" Naruto said this while waving at the ANBU to step inside as he walked over to his fridge and began looking for food.

The ANBU took a step inside so that Naruto remained in his eyesight then continued.

"Hatake-san recommends that you don't eat breakfast if you don't want to be throwing up." Naruto had just taken his first bite of a bowl of cereal as the ANBU said this.

Naruto then stared up at the ANBU for a second again before he went right back to eating.

"Duly noted." He said between bites.

The ANBU couldn't help but chuckle when he heard Naruto's parting shot while he walked back out the door.

"What does Hatake-baka think I am, a stupid retard?"

OoOoO

"You've got to be kidding me." Naruto couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at the subject of his surprise.

The reason for this surprisingly didn't have anything to do with Kakashi's tardiness even though it was nearing ten o'clock am.

"What the hell are you staring at Naruto?" Sakura asked while glaring at Naruto. Sasuke was glaring right along side her.

"Did you two actually listen to Kaka-baka's recommendation?" He asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't?" Sakura's glare turned harsher as she spoke. Naruto could only palm his face and shake his head adding to his teammates ire's.

"If I brought any food with me I'd give it to you two right now." Naruto said with his face still covered by his palm. "Unfortunately for you two I didn't."

"We weren't supposed to eat Naruto-baka." Following her statement, Sakura tried to punch Naruto upside the head, but he moved it out of the way and stepped away from her.

Naruto finally uncovered his face and gave a disappointed look to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Think about it you two. This is a survival exercise that we are going to be doing. Energy is one of the most important things to have so that you can do everything else necessary to survive. You can't have that energy if you haven't eaten anything to fuel yourself with." Naruto shook his head again after explaining that to them.

"Just because he gives us a recommendation doesn't mean that we need to follow it. Hell, in cases like this a recommendation isn't always the ideal solution."

Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs growled in sync again.

"I guess I'll be taking point in this exercise then so that we can pass it."

It was another twenty minutes till Kakashi arrived.

OoOoO

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled the second that Kakashi came out of the shunshin that he used to arrive at the training field.

Naruto chuckled at Kakashi's bewildered look, and Sasuke just stared uninterestedly.

"Well, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said with an eyesmile."

"_Then I should've paid a cab to pick you up along the way."_ Naruto muttered to himself under his breath.

Taking a glance at his watch Naruto saw that it was 10:30.

"Can we get started now Hatake-san?" Naruto asked.

Casting a look to Naruto and then over the other two Kakashi nodded to himself. "Let's."

"First, before we do anything else I'd like to have each of you introduce yourselves to give your teammates and I a better understanding of who it is we're working with today."

"Um, excuse me Sensei?" Sakura started looking nervous. "But could you introduce yourself first so that we know how you want it done?"

"Alright then." Kakashi said with a nod to her. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. What I like and dislike, you don't really need to know. My dreams for the future…. I really shouldn't tell you that, but I do have many hobbies." As he finished talking Kakashi went into another eyesmile. Everyone else just stared at him exasperated.

"Well that was informing." Naruto said with a snort.

"Alright Naruto, then why don't you show these two how it's done?" Kakashi said while giving Naruto an annoyed look.

Naruto smirked as he started talking.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. There are many things that I like with candy, pranks, and sushi amongst them, and many things I dislike which includes people who don't bother getting to know someone before judging them negatively."

"My dreams for the future are two-fold. First I want to become as strong as possible so that I can protect the people who are important to me, then I want to settle down with a harem of women who I will love, protect, and raise children alongside until my dying days." 'Curse you Kyu for turning me into such a pervert.' Naruto thought to himself at the end.

'_You're welcome.'_ He heard her answer back.

Kakashi wasn't the only one who was staring at Naruto upon hearing the second of Naruto's dreams.

'I wonder if he reads Icha-icha Paradise?' Kakashi asked himself silently.

"You're next Sasuke." Kakashi said while pointing to the said boy.

"Hn, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are not many things I like, and many things that I dislike." He gave Naruto and Sakura a look here. "My dreams for the future, they are more ambitions, are to kill a certain man and to revive my clan."

"Aw, Sasuke-chan. I didn't know you cared." Naruto remarked snidely earning yet another glare from the Uchiha.

"Make that two people." Sasuke finished up earning a deadpan look from Kakashi. Sakura just looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke for a second before turning to defend Sasuke by hitting Naruto.

Kakashi decided to break that up before it got any further.

"Wrap it up Sakura." Kakashi said causing Sakura to reign herself in from attempting to punch Naruto in the face.

"Ok then, my name is Haruno Sakura. My likes, well…" Here she looked at Sasuke and giggled. Kakashi watched as Naruto lowered his head with a groan and rubbed his temples. "I hate Ino-pig and Naruto-baka. My dreams for the future…" Here she went back to looking at Sasuke as a blush spread across her face. This was followed by a fairly loud squeal.

Kakashi at that point had to refrain himself from turning away from the girl right then and going to demand from the council whose bright idea it was to put her on his team. He had a feeling that it was probably the girl's mother.

Naruto decided not to comment on this one since he didn't feel like having to dodge another attempt to attack him.

"Interesting bunch, all of you." Sakura was the only one who didn't recognize that Kakashi didn't mean a word he just said. "Now that that's out of the way, we can now get to your final gennin test."

'Shit, I should've known something like this would happen.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Aren't we already gennin, sensei?" Sakura asked with a confused stare.

"Oh, that last test was just the part that weeds out all of you who are incapable of being real ninja. It is up to us Jounin to make the decisions for the final cut."

Naruto was giving Kakashi a very calculating look at this point. 'Is he just out for revenge for that flash bang the other day?'

"For your final test. You must take one of these bells from me." Kakashi at this time pulled out two bells from his hip pouch and dangled them in front of the three teens. "No matter the outcome of this test, one of you is either going back to the academy, or you'll be expelled from the ninja program. That is up to how you each perform."

Naruto was immediately suspicious. 'What the hell is he going on about now?' He thought. 'Why the hell would they put us into teams of three if they were going to break us up immediately?'

Glancing between the three teens, Kakashi was surprised to see that Naruto was the only one who was suspicious about the situation.

"You three have until noon to obtain your objective. If none of you succeed, then none of you will become gennin. So come at me with the intent to kill. You have no chance of succeeding otherwise." With that Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock that showed that it was 10:50am and putting it on top of one of the training logs that were next to him.

"As soon as that alarm goes off the test ends." He looked at the three again to see that they each appeared ready. Nodding to himself, Kakashi didn't delay things further.

"Begin."

As soon as that last word left his lips, both Sakura and Sasuke disappeared as they jumped to hiding spots in the forest around the clearing.

"You're an odd one." Kakashi stated as he reached into his hip pouch and pulled out an orange book without taking his eye off of Naruto.

"The only strange thing I can sense here at the moment is this test. I will figure out what lies beneath the circumstances Hatake."

Kakashi was quite surprised when Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves once he finished speaking.

With a shrug of his shoulders Kakashi started reading as he continued to stand there.

OoOoO

'I see he is one to believe the stereotype of strength being according to rank.' Naruto thought to himself as he observed Kakashi reading his book. 'I guess since I don't know his capabilities though, I'll assume that he relies on an ability to sense chakra signatures in order to remain aware.'

Naruto then glanced around spotting the hiding places of his two teammates. Naruto snorted at the thought. 'Those two are as likely to work with me as two wolves working with a lion.'

Naruto continued to crouch in his hiding spot and observe his teacher. He continued to formulate plan after plan until along the course of one of his ideas a sudden thought hit him that sparked a realization in him. 'If only I could get those two to help me, then this would be easier… Oh shit, is this a test of teamwork?'

Around that time, Naruto started watching as Kakashi suddenly sidestepped from his previous spot dodging a flurry of shuriken that was immediately followed by Sasuke who was trying to move in for close quarter combat.

"That idiot." He hissed to himself. "No matter who he thinks he is, we're only fresh out of the academy while Hatake has had at least a decade of training. Better see if I could get Sakura to help me."

With that decision made Naruto disappeared into thin air without anything to show he was there previously.

OoOoO

"Katon: Goukakyu-no-jutsu." Sasuke intoned as he blew a large ball of fire at Kakashi.

As the raging inferno began to settle in front of him a few seconds later he realized that it was only a log that was burning in the flames.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked himself as he began looking around. He then began looking around frantically trying to spot the Jounin. Sasuke was too surprised to properly react when Kakashi's voice suddenly spoke up.

"Beneath you." Kakashi's hands suddenly sprang up from underground by Sasuke's feet, but before they could close around Sasuke's ankles the Uchiha was knocked several feet to the side as Naruto tackled Sasuke away from where he stood before.

"WHAT THE HELL DOBE!" Sasuke yelled as he realized what happened and threw Naruto away from him. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" He demanded once Naruto was away from him.

"Saving your ass from being incapacitated Sasuke. We need to regroup with Sakura and come up with a plan of attack. None of us can defeat him alone." Kakashi was surprised again by Naruto's logical answer.

"Fuck you dobe." Sasuke stated in rage. "I don't need either of you helping me."

At that point Kakashi had had enough of that. Kakashi's hands suddenly burst from the ground again and proceeded to drag the Uchiha underground until he was buried up to his chin.

"You should've listened to your teammate." Kakashi said as he came out of the ground dusting himself off. "Now, while you work on getting out of the ground, I'm going to test Naruto here in combat technique."

Naruto cursed to himself under his breath. He was trying to avoid a situation like this one since he knew that Kakashi would be a very difficult foe.

'I doubt he will fall for another flash bang after my prank.' He thought as Kakashi was suddenly on the move.

Kakashi's dash forward was suddenly halted, and the Jounin was forced to dodge backwards in order to avoid being stabbed by the wakizashi that was now in Naruto's grip.

Naruto brandished the blade with his right hand towards his teacher as he held his stance with the blade's sheath in his left hand. His eyes darted around taking more details about the area they were in before Naruto suddenly blurred to Kakashi's eyes.

Pulling a kunai from his pouch Kakashi just managed to block the blade strike that came from his left before Naruto suddenly blurred again.

What Kakashi failed to realize was that Naruto wasn't really maneuvering with speed but was actually using a minor illusion to disguise his teleports as high speed bursts.

Kakashi suddenly found himself sidestepping another swipe of the wakizashi that he turned into a spinning maneuver to get behind the blond in a crouch.

"Lesson one," Kakashi spoke up to Naruto quickly. "Never let your enemies get behind you."

Sakura from her hiding spot was suddenly horrified to see Kakashi's hands go into the tiger hand sign.

'Konoha's secret taijutsu technique; One Thousand Years of Pain!' Kakashi announced the technique mentally as he went to jam his interlaced fingers into Naruto's rectum.

In Naruto's panic to get away from the technique, he forgot to use an illusion to disguise the teleport that he used to move out of Kakashi's way.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' Naruto cursed himself mentally from his new hiding spot in the trees above Kakashi. 'Now he's going to be even more curious about my skills since I just pulled off an undisguised teleport.'

Naruto watched for a few seconds as Kakashi quickly recovers from his surprise and begins looking around for the blond.

'Fuck this. Sakura has already shot down my request for aid saying that I'd be useless to Sasuke. Now Sasuke too has shot down my offer of aid, so all I've got left to do is to finish the fight with Kakashi.' Naruto takes a few seconds to think and glance at his watch. 'Shit, 11:50am. This is my last chance to pull off the mission even if they're unwilling to aid me.'

Naruto then concentrated as he stared down at Kakashi. Smirking in satisfaction of the noise nullifying illusion that he just placed on Kakashi. Naruto then dropped from his tree branch towards his sensei.

Just before Naruto would've landed on Kakashi, said teacher looked up and spotted Naruto dropping towards him. Kakashi quickly leapt back away from his previous spot watching as Naruto landed right where he stood before in a stomp.

Naruto then suddenly reappeared right in front of Kakashi forcing him to block a strong kick that would've otherwise knocked the wind out of him.

'There's that weird shunshin of his again.' Naruto disappeared again at this point, in which Kakashi detected Naruto reappearing behind him. 'I'll have to get him to explain this technique of his. He isn't even using hand signs.'

While he was thinking, Kakashi found himself dodging an onslaught of taijutsu attacks that kept coming from literally every angle.

It was another minute and several of those weird shunshins later before Kakashi managed to land a palm strike to Naruto's chest making him roll backwards away from the Jounin. Naruto ended his forced roll on his hands and feet smirking at Kakashi.

'What the hell is he going to do now?' Kakashi asked himself preparing for anything.

He didn't expect to hear the sound of the bells jingling from Naruto's right hand. Naruto then confirmed what he thought by tossing the two bells up in the air and catching them again before disappearing from the Jounin's sight.

'Shit, the other Jounin will never let me hear the end of this.' He thought as he frantically looked around for the blond.

Kakashi turned around towards Sasuke to see the Uchiha moving to escape into the forest.

'Oh, no you don't.' Kakashi thought while he knocked Sasuke out with a chop to the back of the neck. 'Now to catch Sakura.'

OoOoO

Five minutes later the alarm went off. A few seconds later Naruto arrived at the posts to see Sakura and Sasuke tied to the posts while Kakashi leaned against the third one reading his book.

"Where the hell did you go, baka?" Sakura asked as soon as Naruto reappeared.

"I was going to go and find you, but Hatake beat me to it." Naruto answered her. "He didn't leave me any openings to get to either one of you for a rescue."

While Sakura and Sasuke tried to figure out the reason why Naruto would rescue them (if he was telling the truth that is) Kakashi mentally applauded Naruto.

"You completed the mission Naruto, so I find myself having to ask you why you decided that you needed your teammates?" Kakashi asked before Sakura and Sasuke had a chance to question Naruto themselves.

Naruto snorted at the question.

"The test never was about obtaining the bells." Naruto said and continued before either of his teammates could interrupt him. "You used the bells to separate us. Hell, that's the sole purpose that the bells served. I must say too that it worked wonderfully." Naruto looked into Kakashi's eye here to make sure the Jounin saw how Naruto was going to be about his next statement.

"Just as you used the bells to separate us, I was going to use them to bring us together, even if I'd have to use them as bribes."

Naruto then tossed the two bells at his teammates feet much to Kakashi's surprise.

"Even if we aren't much of a team now Hatake-san, I'm hoping that the three of us can learn to at least work together decently in the future. It was in your own words before the test after all. You wanted us to introduce ourselves so that we would know more about whom we would be working with today."

Kakashi chuckled when Naruto finished talking.

"I'm glad that somebody caught onto my biggest hint that would help with the test." Kakashi stated afterwards. He then moved to where all three of them could see him and gave them an eyesmile. "I guess you all pass today's test thanks to Naruto."

That last statement caught Sakura and Sasuke by surprise.

"From here on out you three are a team under my leadership. That means that starting tomorrow, everyday except for Tuesday's you will all meet me at the bridge leading to this training field at 0900 hours for missions or training as I see fit."

"Will you be on time?" Naruto asked with a suspicious look.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kakashi answered with a chuckle. "I will see you all tomorrow." Kakashi gave a slight bow at the end and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto then walked towards his brooding teammates and cut their ropes with a kunai.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Naruto said as he himself then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

As he silently got up from the log he was just tied to, Sasuke glared at the spot that Naruto was last standing. He then walked away from the training ground with a new subject to brood about.

'How the hell was he able to take on Kakashi-sensei like that? I hate to admit it, but it was quite effective when he used it in battle unlike the normal shunshin.'

Sasuke then looked to the skies for a few seconds as he imagined himself using the skill to kill his brother.

'He will teach me that technique.' He then chuckled silently to himself. 'After all, an idiot like him will never be able to properly use that jutsu.'

OoOoO

"Hello, and welcome to Wazashi's Sushi bar. Will you be having the usual today Naruto-kun?" A tall brown-haired waitress greeted Naruto as he took his usual booth in the back corner of his favorite sushi bar.

"No thank you Kasumi-chan. I'm celebrating becoming a gennin today, so I'm treating myself to something special." Naruto said with a small blush on his face. He always had found her to be a beautiful woman.

"Congratulations are in order, Naruto-kun. What will it be then?" She asked as she brought out a notepad to write Naruto's order on.

"I'd like to start off with an order of Gyoza, followed by the Tako Sashimi with some Tendon on the side. Oh, and some green tea as well please." Naruto ordered from the menu.

(AN: For those of you who are wondering what all of that is, here you go. Gyoza's are Japanese Dumplings served as a dish of five, which are varying meats and vegetables wrapped in a sheet of flour. Tako Sashimi is raw octopus. Sashimi is traditionally served with steamed rice. Tendon's are a prawn and vegetable tempura served in soup. In most North American Sushi bars this meal would be worth just over twenty dollars.)

"Very well Naruto-kun." Kasumi said to him with another smile as she finished writing out his order. "I'll bring your order to you as soon as it's ready."

Naruto smiled at the eighteen year old waitress's retreating back. Kyu suddenly started to mutter about what they should do with Kasumi causing Naruto to blush an absolute crimson.

'Damn, Kyu. Quit filling my head with perverted fantasies like that. I'd probably see her as an older sister if it wasn't for you.'

'_Nuh, uh. Not gonna happen Naru-chan.' _She answered back causing Naruto to release a sigh.

'I learned a long time ago not to argue with you about these things since you're so set in your perverted ways.' Naruto couldn't help but to think at her.

'_Damn straight.'_

"Here's your order Naruto-kun." He was interrupted from his thoughts by Kasumi's return.

"Thanks Kasumi-chan." Naruto grinned as he spoke.

"Itadakimasu." He then said as he politely started to eat his meal. Naruto remembered how Kasumi had forced him to learn the proper way to eat the foods they served, saying how he wouldn't be allowed in their establishment if he couldn't follow the traditional ways to eat sushi at the least.

Naruto's meal was going along peacefully for a while. That was at least until the time that he heard familiar voices speaking from the front.

"Come on you two. This is just a change of pace." Came a female voice Naruto knew belonged to Yamanaka Ino. "We eat at the barbeque place too much. I wanna try something different."

Looking around the corner of his booth confirmed his suspicions. Along with Ino, stood Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he glanced around and spotted Naruto. "Huh, I didn't know that Naruto ate here."

"Really?" Ino was quick to pick up on the statement and find Naruto. She then proceeded to grab her teammates' arms and drag them towards him.

"Hey Naruto." She greeted as soon as they reached his booth. "Mind if we join you?"

Naruto glanced up from his food and gave her a look for a few seconds. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Don't see why not."

"Great." She enthused as she took the spot next to him, leaving the other side of the table open for Chouji and Shikamaru. "Did your team make it Naruto?" She asked as she began scanning the menu.

After chewing and swallowing his current mouthful of tendon Naruto answered her. "Yeah. I find it suspicious since it was supposed to be a teamwork test, but we passed even though I was the only one who tried to work with the others."

Both Shikamaru's brow and curiosity rose at Naruto's statement.

Naruto then proceeded to explain what the test was and how it went. He carefully left out the exact way that he fought Kakashi, explaining that he used a shunshin to get away from the Jounin after he managed to grab the bells. While he was talking Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru had already ordered and received their food and were quietly eating as he talked.

"So let me get this straight," Shikamaru said after wiping his mouth off with a napkin. "Even though Sakura and Sasuke showed openly that they were unwilling to work with you, your teacher passed the team?" At Naruto's nod he continued. "What is that man thinking?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders again. "The optimist in me wants to think that he believes that I'll be able to pull the three of us into a working team, but the more realistic side of me believes that there's more to it than that. The council has been favoring Sasuke for a long time after all."

"That just might be it." Chouji cut in at this point. "As far as we know, Hatake-san might have received orders from the council to make sure that Sasuke passed the test."

"I can see that happening too." Ino added. "My father told me that the civilian side of the council has been trying to gain favor with 'The Last Loyal Uchiha'." She gave a snort after the last part. "I think they're just trying to find their ways into his pockets."

"Well, either way I'm still a member of Team Seven now. That means that until the time limit is up I'm stuck with the two of them." Naruto glanced at the clock and realized that he'd been talking to the other three for the last hour.

"I'm going to go home now guys, and gal." The last part was said with a nod to Ino as she moved to let him leave the booth. "I'll see ya around."

Shortly afterwards Naruto was gone in a swirl of leaves.

OoOoO

In the Hokage's office many Jounin were standing around waiting for the arrival of the tardiest of their ranks. With a swirl of leaves, Kakashi finally arrived… Two hours late.

"About time Kakashi." The cigarette smoking Asuma said. "It's bad enough that the meeting was delayed two days because a gennin managed to hospitalize you."

Many snickers went around the room from several of the other Jounin.

"That's enough Asuma." The third spoke up right after taking a puff from his pipe. "We can now finalize which of the hopefuls made rank. You can start Asuma."

"Alright, Team Ten consisting of Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino passed the bell test with flying colors. Right from the very start they saw through the purpose of the bells and Shikamaru came up with a strategy that once put in use allowed them to get the bells from me within the first half hour."

Sarutobi nodded at that. He expected no less of those three. "Yuhi-san."

"Team Eight consisting of Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba also passed my test with flying colors. It took Hinata and Shino a short time to realize that they needed to work together using their independent talents to find the objective I laid out for them to find. After they convinced Kiba to work with them it took one hour to identify and track down the correct item."

Again, Sarutobi nodded to show his acknowledgment of Kurenai's decision. "Genma."

"Team Three failed miserably. They showed absolutely no capacity to work together, nor the inclination to even do so."

"Very well." Sarutobi said. "Will you be returning them to the academy or do you believe that they should be put into civil duties?"

"Only Akado Yoroi showed any real stealth and combat abilities so I believe that he should be sent back to the academy for remedial teamwork exercises. The other two should be put into civil duties."

Sarutobi nodded to Genma to show his agreement, having read the files on the three students for himself. "I have a feeling that you failed your team Kakashi, so I'm not even going to ask."

Asuma and Genma gave small smirks to the Hokage's statement. It didn't last long however as Kakashi was quick to take the opportunity and blow their socks off.

"Actually Hokage-sama. Team Seven consisting of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto passed my bell test, even if just barely." All eyes were immediately on Kakashi who was giving the room an eyesmile.

"Haruno Sakura didn't get a chance to participate in battle with her teammates, but she showed a strong willingness to work together with Sasuke to beat me."

"Uchiha Sasuke even though he showed only the bare minimal inclination to work with his teammates has great ability and potential."

"Then there's Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he gathered his thoughts on how he wanted to describe Naruto. "He's actually the reason why I passed the team. Right off the start Naruto announced to his teammates and I that he suspected that there was more than the bells to the test. Following that he wound up saving Sasuke from being incapacitated by an inner-decapitation technique, though my follow-up one still got Sasuke in the end."

"I then proceeded to engage Naruto himself in battle and Naruto showed what I at first thought was an extremely skilled usage of the speed increasing technique to move around as he attacked me with a wakizashi. Then when I managed to counter him by getting behind him for an attack he seemed to panic and completely vanished from right in front of me. No motion blurs or anything." Kakashi gave a shrug showing that he wasn't sure what it was exactly that Naruto did.

"Shortly afterwards I found myself unable to hear anything as I was suddenly being attacked by Naruto. I believe he was using a genjutsu on me, though I was unsure as to why he chose to disable just the one sense when he started assaulting me with a combination of surprisingly skilled taijutsu and that weird movement technique of his."

"I only regained my sense of hearing when I managed to knock him away from me after a minute of defending myself. I was quite surprised when Naruto then showed me that he managed to get both bells from me during our scuffle, then he disappeared again until the end of the test."

Several chuckles went around the room at that. Kakashi rolled his eyes since he knew that it'd only be a matter of time before somebody decided to rib him about being outdone twice by the same gennin.

"After the alarm went off I questioned Naruto about his intentions towards the end of the test, and found his answers satisfying in that he did have the full intentions of upholding the spirit of helping his teammates if he hadn't have run out of time shortly after I'd have captured Sakura and Sasuke."

Everyone in the room stared at him again for a few seconds before the Hokage broke the silence.

"So you decided to pass this team because while two of the gennin showed only the barest minimum of being willing to work with the others, one showed willingness to work hard to make the team work and to help his teammates?" At Kakashi's nod he continued. "While I don't agree that only one person can make the team work, I will allow you to keep this team since this is the first one that you've passed. I will be expecting constant reports of each individual member's performance. If no signs of improved teamwork are shown within the first three months I will personally disband Team Seven."

Kakashi nodded his understanding while smiling smugly behind his mask.

"That concludes this meeting. You're all dismissed."

OoOoO

End Chapter.

OoOoO

AN: Phew, I'm glad that chapter was over with. I admit to having difficulties writing the post-test part of this chapter, otherwise this chapter would've been out two days ago the same night that I started writing it.

I hope the chapter was satisfactory in going in depth of certain matters, and in showing some of Naruto's combat capabilities. Keep in mind that he has only shown off a few of the things he can do.

Just the other day I received a review that made me frown. I guess I'll request this now so that hopefully I don't see these again. Please don't send me any reviews that just say 'PLZ UPDATE SOON'. I don't like those reviews since they are just wastes of space on the review board in my opinion. Now if someone were to send me a PM politely asking me when I intend on updating, then that is something completely different. I might actually consider answering one of those if I have an idea myself when I'd be finished the next chapter. I guess I'll mention now that I won't be answering any of those about the next chapter since at the moment I have no clue about when I'll be finished it.

Anyways, now that I have that small rant out of the way (I really am not trying to make a habit of them) I guess I'll just say Adios for now.

Written by:

Cloud1239999


	6. 5: OMG, A Freaking Filler Sorry had to

Alright people! I'm back again and ready to ROCK & ROLL!! Ok, not really. Don't want to accidentally damage my computer after all with all the rocking. I am however ready to put this chapter up for the enjoyment of all of you people out there! Well, except for you Kyuubi16. You claim that nobody will like my story since it's a pokegirl x-over not focused around sex. (rolls eyes) I believe that 8000 hits, 68 favorites, and 129 story alerts say otherwise.

Anyways, getting back on track now, I'd like to thank the ten of you who reviewed the last chapter. They were very encouraging reviews to read. I also found it to be nearly disturbing exactly how many nails the ten of you together hit whether intentional or not. I'm not going to go into detail right here though about who got what right though so before I start to blather out all of the secrets of this story I'm going to get it started.

OoOoO

Konoha's Legendary Trickster Illusionist

A Naruto/Pokegirl crossover story that doesn't have sex as its main focus.

Chapter 5: OMG!! A Freaking Filler. Shoot me NOW!! I'm sorry…

OoOoO

If one were to walk into training field eight that morning three weeks after the formation of Team Seven they wouldn't know whether to laugh or to just be confused. They would most likely fall into both categories though.

That Monday morning Uzumaki Naruto stood in the center of the training field glaring at a copy of himself. The reason for this would be solved with one thought that ran through the boy's mind.

'Why does my Astral Illusions always have to be more like Kyu-chan?'

To further explain exactly where this is something wrong we'll go into a brief description of the pokegirl technique 'Astral Illusion'.

Astral Illusion is a move where a solid holographic double with the same personality and powers as the original is created for a short while, allowing for team attacks. The problem here is that the holographic double has taken on a mixed personality of both Naruto and his tenant.

'_Have I ever mentioned that I like this version of you?'_ Kyu asked making Naruto sweatdrop.

'Too many times Kyu-chan.' He answered back.

"No, for the last time we can't go into town and start groping women. I made you today for training, not to aid in lecherous acts." Naruto said to his even-more-perverted copy then resettled into his taijutsu stance. "Now hurry up and attack me when you're ready."

So continued the usual solo training routine for one Uzumaki Naruto.

OoOoO

Kakashi rubbed his head in boredom as he listened to his three students over the radio.

"_Avenger, in position." _Sasuke spoke up.

"_Brains, in position."_ Sakura.

"_Magician, in position."_ Naruto finished off.

Kakashi assigned the codenames that the three gennin were using once he finally took the time to get to know the three of them just a little.

Sasuke's codename was assigned based on his one-track mind towards killing his brother.

Sakura's codename was assigned based on the fact that she really is quite intelligent even though Kakashi noticed that Sakura doesn't show it all the time. The plural was added on because of the multiple personality disorder that Kakashi read about in her file (he knows that Sakura just calls the second personality her 'inner-sakura').

Naruto's nickname was given once Kakashi discovered that Naruto lived on (what the Jounin thought was) genjutsu and misdirecting tricks. He also learned that unless it was a serious situation Naruto tended to be extremely playful, pulling off tricks and pranks on anyone that he thought needed to loosen up some, and Naruto had a habit of performing for children in order to entertain them.

"_Operation 'Capture Tora' is go."_ Kakashi's last statement caused the three Gennin to groan. They did however continue the plan.

OoOoO

In a clearing fifty-five meters from Kakashi's position Sasuke came flying out of the branches of a tree towards the orange cat that was sauntering below him.

Hearing the rustle of leaves above it the cat was quick to run away from the sudden noise heading across the clearing. As Tora approached the edge of the clearing it started to get the feeling that something bad would happen if it went into the forest.

What nobody but Naruto knew was that he was using another of his abilities that allowed him to project fear into any living thing that is within the range of his aura.

The feeling of fear caused Tora to turn away from the trees and run toward where Sakura stood waiting. With a subtle illusion Naruto was able to make Tora think that Sakura was the only one who could keep her safe by making Sakura appear strong and non-threatening.

So it was with a flying leap by Tora that she came to be in Sakura's arms purring.

From Naruto's hiding place in the trees he tapped his radio and announced to the team. "Sakura's got Tora Hatake. The pink ribbon around her neck marks her as the correct target."

"_Very good team."_ Kakashi's voice came over the three radios. _"Bring her to the Hokage's tower. I'll meet you there."_

OoOoO

"THAT BASTARD!" Naruto roared to himself, slamming the door to his apartment closed behind him.

'Calm down Naru-chan. I know that what he tried to do is horrible, but you need to remain calm if we're going to be able to do anything about this.' Kyu said.

Naruto took several seconds breathing deeply to help himself calm down.

'I know Kyu-chan. I just can't believe that he's going to try and have me charged for insubordination because I refuse to explain to him how my abilities work.'

'The charges will never hold Naru-chan. It's just as you told him. The old man had you recognized as the founding member of a new clan once it was confirmed that your abilities could be called a bloodline. It is just that you can't join the council until you're seventeen or are a Chuunin.'

'Yeah, but the fact that he was going to use that damn Sharingan to copy all of my techniques so that he could teach the techniques to whichever members of the squad could make the most use of them.' Naruto snorted here as he grabbed a box of pocky that he kept stashed in his kitchen. 'He was probably going to just teach them to Sasuke, the prick.'

'Think about this though Naru-chan. Since your abilities come from the seal and myself they are dependant on your body and blood, not chakra. From what we know about the Sharingan, it copies based off of a photographic memory that the eye provides as well as the ability to see chakra.' Naruto nodded to himself at this point in her explanation. 'Your abilities however use absolutely no chakra. That means that even if he were to memorize, or copy, a technique off of you he would only be able to go through the motions of the technique since he cannot copy how your mana works. In other words, he is only able to copy half of our techniques, which is not enough for him to actually be able to use or teach them.'

Naruto smirked after hearing that.

'Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Since my techniques are biological only people with my blood flowing through them can perform them unless they're pokegirls, and because my techniques are fueled by energies other than chakra his Sharingan can't copy them for his own use even if he could use the same energies as me.'

'That's right.'

'Got it.' Naruto's smirk then widened as he wondered if he would have to present this to the council soon. 'I'm feeling much better now. I think I'll go out for sushi.'

OoOoO

In the Hokage's office, Sarutobi sat behind his desk reading through paperwork.

'Nearly finished for the day.' He thought to himself.

A few minutes later he signed off the last of the sheets and put it into his outbox on the corner of his desk and his assistant for the day, Iruka, picked up the last stack to file it away.

"Will that be all today Hokage-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Yes," Sarutobi said with a smile. "I'm going to head home shortly too."

Before their conversation could go any further a knock came from the closed door to his office.

"Come in." Sarutobi said as Iruka and him shared an annoyed look. They could be on their ways home right now.

The door then opened revealing Kakashi as he marched into the office and bowed to his leader. "Sandaime-sama." He greeted.

"Rise Kakashi, what is it?" Sarutobi said.

"I'd like to file a charge for insubordination against Gennin Uzumaki Naruto for refusing orders from his commanding officer."

Both Iruka and Sarutobi had an eyebrow raised hearing this.

"Please explain in more detail Kakashi-san." Sarutobi ordered.

"Yes, sir." Kakashi gave a salute before continuing. "After today's mission I'd have dismissed Haruno-san, and Uchiha-san before requesting Uzumaki-san to explain to me his capabilities. I explained to him that I needed to know so that when we took higher leveled missions in the future I could more effectively command him."

Both Iruka and Sarutobi nodded here since it was a reasonable request.

"His reaction was to tell me that along with being specialized in Tai and Genjutsu he had a plethora of bloodline techniques that he could perform, though he was only willing to tell me two. We then got into an argument when I said that I needed to know all of his abilities. He refused claiming that he has been recognized as a founding member of a bloodline baring clan so that he could keep information like that a secret. Calling his bluff I threatened him with charges of insubordination. He then refused my order again and left."

Sarutobi sat there for a few seconds staring at Kakashi. Kakashi was internally nervous since he was just starting to get the feeling that he might have screwed up.

"Leave him be on that issue Kakashi. Naruto does have the backing of the clan secrecy laws. I had him recognized three years ago."

Iruka was quite surprised by this. "As you know Kakashi, that means that I'm the only person who has the right to request secrets from Naruto, and only if it pertains to a village matter."

"I will save you the effort and tell you now what the two abilities are that he was going to tell you before the altercation."

"The first of these two abilities is teleportation. That is the ability that he was using against you while you were testing his team. Unlike Shunshin where you're moving at superhuman speeds, what Naruto does is true teleportation. That means that he can go anywhere that he can picture in his head within a second. Naruto's teleportation is the end result of what the creator of the shunshin was trying to accomplish. His body truly disappears and reappears in a new location. He can even carry momentum through this ability meaning that he can start a taijutsu technique and finish it after a teleport without losing any of the strength he has put into it."

This had both Iruka and Kakashi shocked. After all, it's not everyday that you learn that somebody you know can naturally do something that many ninja have only dreamed of being able to.

"The other ability I believe he was going to tell you about was his healing factor. Poisons can still affect him but any wounds that he takes will heal at an accelerated rate. He even recovers from fatigue and pain faster than he should be able to."

Kakashi nodded as he took that in. 'If the boy can recover from pain and fatigue quickly that opens up several possibilities for what types of situations he'd be capable of handling.'

"Hai, Sandaime-sama." Kakashi saluted Sarutobi again. "If I can be dismissed now I'd like to prepare for tomorrow's mission. I plan on requesting a C-rank."

"I will think on your request Kakashi. You're dismissed." Sarutobi said while taking a thoughtful posture.

With another bow, Kakashi left the room via Shunshin.

After a few seconds of silence Iruka decided to break it.

"Are you really thinking of granting that team a C-rank so early Sandaime-sama?"

"Maybe an escort mission, but nothing too dangerous. I would have to agree that the members of Team Seven do have a lot of potential independently, but together is another matter all together." Sarutobi took another few puffs from his pipe before putting it out and standing up to leave. "I guess I'll know by tomorrow."

Iruka nodded in confirmation of the Hokage's decision.

"Good night Sandaime-sama."

"Good night Iruka-san."

OoOoO

"OH KAMI-SAMA, HE'S ON TIME!" Kakashi found himself only able to stare on in shock as Sasuke fell over from the tree he was leaning against, Sakura had her finger pointed at him with a look of shock on her face after giving off that ear destroying scream, and Naruto was on the ground laughing at the antics of his teammates.

A few seconds later Kakashi gave a roll of his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Ya, Ya, I know. Let's just go to the Hokage's office and get our mission for today."

OoOoO

"Team Seven reporting for a mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi started off with a salute once they were all in Sarutobi's office.

"You're earlier than usual Hatake-san." Sarutobi said with a chuckle at the end. "All right then, I've got several missions that need to be done today. There's weeding Ms. Tsubane's garden, walking the Inuzuka Kennel's dogs, and shopping for Mr. Haruka. You can take your pick from those three for starters."

"You were on time for this?" Sarutobi had to hold back his laughter when he heard Sakura say that. Sarutobi's attention was then drawn to Naruto when he stepped forward from his teammates so that he was next to Kakashi.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, I would like to respect a C-rank mission for Team Seven." Naruto said with a salute of his own.

"Buttering me up Naruto?" Sarutobi asked in reaction with a smirk.

"You know it." Naruto answered back with a smirk of his own. "Seriously though, those D-rank missions are the type of things that could be given to Academy students in order to give them teamwork experience. Even if the three of us don't get along well as people we are learning to work together as a team when on missions. I'm sure that Sakura and Sasuke agree that the three of us are ready for something a little harder. Maybe not a high end C-rank mission, but one of the simpler ones should do it."

Sarutobi nodded to Naruto's points.

"Since I already know Kakashi's opinion on the matter and Naruto just gave a sound argument as to why you should have a C-rank mission I shall allow it."

Sarutobi's statement caused Sasuke and Kakashi to smirk while Sakura smiled and Naruto gave him a big smile.

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto said.

Sarutobi then reached to the intercom on his desk and pressed the button on it. "Please bring in Tazuna-san."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Came the sound of the secretary's voice over the intercom.

It was two minutes until the door to the office open allowing in a tall man with graying hair. The man wore a rope around his waist, which held a bottle that Naruto was able to smell sake from.

"This is the team you're assigning to my protection?" the man asked after tilting his head to the side. "They don't look like much to me."

"Please keep in mind sir that you are dealing with ninja." Naruto said in retaliation. "After all, when it comes to ninja you never know exactly what lies beneath the surface."

Tazuna stared at Naruto for a few seconds after the boy finished speaking.

"Heh, I think I'm starting to like you already brat. You've got spunk."

"Ahem." Everybody's attention turned back to the Hokage. "As I was about to say, your mission Team Seven is to escort Tazuna here back to his home in wave country where he is constructing a bridge from there to the mainland. From there you will stay with him and act as security detail at the bridge protecting it from mercenaries until its completion."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Came the simultaneous acknowledgment from the whole of Team Seven.

"When would you like to leave Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked.

"As soon as possible." Tazuna answered.

"Alright team you heard him. Meet at the South Gate in two hours at 1100 hours."

With that command given Sakura and Sasuke left through the door while Naruto exited in a swirl of leaves.

Tazuna blinked in surprise at Naruto's exit.

OoOoO

Naruto stood atop Konoha's gate looking out over the scenery. 'This'll be the last time I get to admire this view before I get to traverse it for myself.' Naruto thought to Kyu.

'Yes. I'm sure that you'll like traveling. I didn't get much of a chance to explore this world between the time that I chased that damned Uchiha to this world and got sealed into you by your Yondaime, but it was beautiful nonetheless.'

Naruto smiled hearing that. 'Heh, It's too bad that you're stuck seeing the world through the eyes of another Kyu-chan. Your stories of travel with your old tamer were great. I want to be able to tell my own story some day to others and have them look upon them with the same awe as I do when you tell me your stories.'

Naruto didn't know it but Kyu was blushing at that point.

'Aw, shucks. Thanks Naru-chan.'

"Where is Naruto-baka?" Naruto looked down upon hearing Sakura's voice to see said pink-haired girl looking around for him. "He's going to be late if he takes any longer."

'She's worried about me being late when Kakashi and Tazuna aren't here yet?' Naruto thought to himself as he took a look around from his spot on top of the gate to see if he could spot the two. It only took a few moments to spot them approaching from three blocks down.

Smirking Naruto sat down and waited, listening to Sakura's muttering of killing him later as he waited for Kakashi and Tazuna to get closer so they could see what he was going to do.

'Not yet… Not yet… Now!'

When Naruto said now in his disappeared, reappearing behind Sakura.

"HELLO!!" He shouted as he cupped his hands around his mouth so that most of the noise went straight at Sakura.

Down the street a block and a half away Kakashi couldn't help but hold in a chuckle when he heard Sakura's scream.

"Are your Gennin always like this Hatake-san?" Tazuna asked him.

"Despite his strength and professionalism when on the job, Naruto is quite a prankster. He won't leave anybody out of being a target. Actually to think about it, the Aburame clan is the only one that has never been targeted by one of his pranks before."

Tazuna was staring at Kakashi once he heard that.

"You mean the brat was good enough to get away with it?"

"Naruto's actually really proud of all of his pranks. So even when he managed to do one of them without being detected he would allow himself to be found right afterwards and then lead his victims and whoever else decides to help catch him on a chase."

Tazuna seemed a bit confused for a second.

"How exactly is this impressive?" He asked.

"It's impressive since even before the time that he became a Gennin he has been able to sneak into high security areas. After he turned ten he suddenly became able to suddenly lead these chases on for hours at a time. The pursuers often included Chuunin and Jounin. I'd say that he has the makings of a spy master behind him, and I also know from experience that he is also quite good at hand-to-hand combat."

'Maybe these brats will be able to help Wave after all.' Tazuna thought to himself.

"I take it that you feel better about your escort now?" Kakashi asked after seeing Tazuna become more relaxed.

"Yeah, I guess the brat was right to say that there are more to ninja's than appearance."

It was about this time where Kakashi reached where Sasuke was leaning against a tree watching Sakura try and pummel Naruto for his prank. Naruto wore a huge grin on his face and was teasing the poor girl the whole way as he weaved around her blows.

OoOoO

End Chapter

OoOoO

*Raises both fists in the air.*

Finish!!

Now that I've got that out of my system, I can get along to anything I've got to say to all of you. Now let me think…

Ah yes. I guess I should apologize to each of you for the fact that this chapter wound up turning into a filler chapter. I'd have originally planned for this chapter to go on for a while yet, but it wound up becoming too long for me to keep going as planned. If I had this chapter with how this one was going would have been around twice as long. I'm trying to keep my chapters from going beyond a certain length though.

The other thing I'm going to mention is that I was unfortunately disappointed with how the chapter turned out. I loved the humorous parts I inserted in, but for some reason I feel that the chapter could've turned out much better than it did.

Anyways, I'll do my absolute best to make the next chapter better than ever. I'm just undecided about whether I'll keep the wave arc close to canon, or if I'll differentiate from it. The Chuunin exam will definitely be different though so I'm unsure what I'll do for wave at the moment…

I guess I'll just say Adios for now, please review, and that any flames sent to me will be loaded into my trusty catapult and launched right back at you. Mwahahaha, flaming balls of flames are the ultimate weapons.

Cloud1239999


End file.
